Is It Worth Saving Me?
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Everyone knows Sharpay as the Ice Queen, but no one knows the darkness that lies beneath her mask, until Troy Bolton finds out the truth, and has to heal her himself. TROYPAY ANGST!
1. Is It Worth Saving Me?

Is It Worth Saving Me?

Sharpay Evans stood infront of her huge vanity mirror in her East High dressing room trying to stomach the last five minutes of her life. She took a deep breath as she processed the message that was left on her Sidekick from her mother. "Oh my God." Was all that could escape her mouth. Sharpay quickly grabbed her purse, phone, and slung her glittery pink microphone in her gym bag and ran out onstage to where Ryan was rehearsing for their auditions Friday. As soon as she hit the stage, panic struck, Ryan asked, "Are you ready to start rehearsal." Sharpay swallowed and looked her fifteen minutes older brother in the eye and simply handed him the phone. "Sharpay, we have to go, now." Sharpay solemnly shook her head and handed him his grey newsboy hat as they headed out of the auditorium, their future unknown.

As soon as they got in viewing distance of the house, they noticed a fiery, red, truck in the driveway. "No." Ryan gasped as he jumped out of the car and busted into the house with Sharpay following. "Hey kids!" Matthew Evans, said, standing near the doorway, reaching out to embrace his kids. Sharpay could only find herself able to give him a cold stare and storm upstairs. Ryan followed suit and went to his respectable room. Sharpay laid on her bed, feeling as if she might swallow her tounge, and grabbed the phone, her fingers sliding across her aunt Kelly's number. She then sat the phone back down on its rest and laid back down. Suddenly, she heard a faint gasp. Her heart sank as she neared her door and cracked it slowly. Sharpay peered out into the hallway and looked down the row of chiseled stairs. "How dare you tell me to get out of my own house!" It was happening, again. Sharpay knew it, she knew she couldn't prevent it, because the evidence was in front of her. "So you have nothing to say…" Matthew prevailed. The sound of shattering glass filled the house, causing Ryan to dart out of his room. "What is going on!" he said, charging down the steps. "Ryan, no!" Sharpay gasped. "Have you been listening on me and your mother's conversation?" Matthew hissed. "No, I heard a crash and…" Ryan began, but was soon cut off. "And, doesn't that count as listening, because if you weren't listening, you wouldn't have heard it." He said, his face getting flushed with anger. "No, not really." Ryan said confidently. "Well," Matthew said, smacking his son across the face. Ryan clasped the handprint over his face as Sharpay shrieked from the staircase, then, realizing she had blown her cover, ran to her room, and locked the door. "Oh God." She gasped, tears beginning to pour out of her eyes. She grabbed her pink duffle bag, and a Louis Vouitton make up bag, and quickly pulled out three pairs of pajamas, about four days worth of clothes, a pair of black high heels, and the random make up that was on her vanity and threw it into the bags and tossed them out the side window of her room, right before Matthew barreled in the door. "How dare you try to attempt to lock me out of your room!" He hissed. He neared closer to his daughter, and slapped her across the jaw. Sharpay yelped in pain as her dad looked her dead in the eye and hissed, "That's what I call disrespect and disobedience." Sharpay was motionless. Matthew eyed across the room until something drew his attention, he picked up the CD case that went to her Grease soundtrack and hurled it at a plaque she had made to look like a star on the walk of fame. She cried harder as the picture hit the hardwood floor and shattered. "You will never have one of those, because just like last year, you won't make it in a musical ever again, because you've lost your talent, you are a hopeless little slut, that's all you are." He said, before taking a shard of glass, and hurling it at her. She ducked trying to miss its blow, but it still hit her in the arm, she fell to the ground in pain, before her father kicked her in the side. "See, it's all you are, a spineless loser, you and your tramp of a mother." Sharpay regained her stance as she began to fight back, "SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" she screamed. "THEN WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME!" Matthew screamed back. "BECAUSE! YOU WERE BEATING US, AND OVERWORKING US, LIKE DOGS! SHE WAS SICK OF IT, AND SO WERE WE!" Sharpay said, finally losing all control, "AND I'VE HAD IT!" She outside and slammed the door and held the knob. She slid the key in, locking it from the outside. She ran downstairs to Ryan and her mom. "Ryan, get mom out of here, you've got four or less minutes to do so, take my car, it's better on gas and it'll get you wherever quicker!" Ryan exhaled, "What about you and where are we supposed to go?" Sharpay glanced upstairs to hear her dad cursing and pushing at the door. "Anywhere, I don't care, just go, and when you get there, call me, I'm going to go to somewhere I know I think I'll be safe, just go!" she screamed getting her brother out the door. Sharpay quickly ran outside and got her things off the yard, to see her dad look out the window. "No, no, no!" She cried, just as Ryan drove down the road. Her dad then barreled out of the front door, chasing her down the street. "This is it, it's over." Sharpay thought as she turned a corner and hid behind a brick house. Matthew then ran down the street, to find Sharpay no where. He looked all around, and then stalked back, grumbling to the Evan's house. After five minutes of waiting, she came out from behind the brick house and continued her walk. She walked for about a mile or so before stopping. She felt a cold sensation on her arm, and looked down, the blood from her gash was pouring down her arm, and a red stain was on the sleeve of her long sleeve "Twinkle Town" T-Shirt. She put her head in her hands and said, "Thank you, God." "Sharpay?" Sharpay's head cocked up to see Troy Bolton standing in front of her in a muscle shirt and shorts, with an iPod strapped to his wrist. He cut off the device and got down at her level. "What happened, Oh my God, your arm." He reached out as she jerked her arm back. "I was only going to look at it. "So what, I'm a show dog to you too." Sharpay snapped. "No, How did it happen, can I help you, why do you have your stuff with you?" he said, in one huge run on sentence. Sharpay contemplated the situation in her head. She needed help, she knew she did, she knew Ryan did, she knew, more, and more importantly, her mom did. "Yes, Bol-I mean Troy, If I tell you something, will you swear never to tell." She said, getting up, and slowly walking with him to his house.


	2. The Truth About Sharpay

Chapter 2: The Truth about Sharpay

"Your dad _beat _you." Troy grimaced. "Yeah." Sharpay said as they rounded into his driveway. "I am so sorry." He replied. "It's fine." She said. "No it's not, no one should have to put up with it." He held the door open for her as she walked in. "Go and sit down, I'm going to put your stuff in the guest room, and get a first aid kit, and since I don't want you to get up, and I don't want to go through your stuff, I'll bring you a change of clothes." Sharpay simply nodded, again, not able to comprehend her situation. She leaned her head back, as she felt her world spinning in circles around her. "Are you okay?" Troy asked. "Uh, yeah, I think, so." She replied, her head wavering back and forth in dizziness. "Hold on." Troy said. He went into the kitchen and grabbed two asprins out of the cabinet and ran some water in a cup and some on a towel. He went back into the living room and handed Sharpay the asprin. "Here, take these, and then, if you feel like it, go put these on, where I can fix your cut." Troy said. Sharpay took a deep breath and nodded as she took the medicine and then got up, "Where's the bathroom?" "First door on your right." Troy said. She came back out in a pair of grey sweat pants that read "WILDCAT ATHLETIC DEPARTMENT: 14 BOLTON" on the left hip, and a white shirt that said "EAST" across the chest. She sat on the couch as Troy put the wet rag on her head. "Can I see your arm?" He asked. "Yeah." Sharpay said. He held on to her arm gently, and wiped around the cut. She winced in pain. "Sorry." He replied. "I-It's fine." Sharpay said. "What did you get cut with?" Troy asked. "Glass." She stated. "That's what I thought, because theirs little bits around the edges, that's what keeps hurting you." He replied. When he finally got her cleaned up, he got up and got a blanked out of the closet and put on top of her. "I keep forgetting to ask you, what happened to Ryan?" he said. "Oh, he took my mom out of state, I told him to." She said. "Why?" Troy replied, "Because, I didn't want my dad to find them, so I told him to call when he got wherever he was going." Sharpay said. Troy nodded, "I'm going to call my mom real' quick, okay?" he said. "Take your time." Sharpay said, "And I don't mean that sarcastically." "Good to know." Troy replied. Sharpay listened to him tell her story, just as she had told him herself, she began to cry herself to sleep minute by minute into the story. About a few minutes after she got to sleep, Troy came back into the living room, "Sharpay, my mom is…Oh, sorry." He grabbed his math book out of his book bag and sat a recliner that was facing Sharpay. "She'll be okay, she always is." Troy sighed. Soon after that Troy's mom came home from work. "Shh…She's asleep." Troy said. "She probably needs it." Mrs. Bolton said. "Where's Alexandra and Ryan?" she said. "Their in California, hiding from her dad." Troy grimaced, "I feel really bad for her." "I know, it's horrible." His mom agreed. Sharpay stirred, sitting up, wiping her eyes. "Hey sweetie." Mrs. Bolton said, "Everything's going to be fine, you can stay here as long as you want." "Thanks." Sharpay said. After dinner, Sharpay went up to bed. About, twenty minutes later, Troy went up to check on her. She was sitting propped up in bed, holding on to a picture frame. Troy stuck his head in the door. "Hey, You can come in." Sharpay said. "Oh, okay." He said, "What are you looking at." Sharpay handed him the frame. Troy's heart sunk when he saw it. It was a photograph of the Evans family, at what Troy guessed was Ryan and Sharpay's first musical. "It's all a lie Troy, you can't believe that, it's a front." Sharpay said. "It's not all a front, just your dad, see," he put his hand over Matthew Evans's face to show just Alexandra, Sharpay, and Ryan. "True." Sharpay said, "But you can't just hold your hand over a person in your life and make them go away." Troy bit his bottom lip. He had never seen Sharpay in so much pain, he knew she was going to probably chew him out for what he was going to do, but he knew eventually it would sink in to her. Troy slowly put his arm around Sharpay, and brought her closer to him. Much to his surprise, she scooted herself in a bit and rested her head on his chest. "Sharpay, you are loved, you are beautiful, and you are talented." Troy said. Sharpay began to cry as she responded, "Thanks Troy, you're amazing." She put the picture on the nightstand as Troy held on to Sharpay through the night until he fell asleep as well. Around midnight, Mrs. Bolton came in to check on Sharpay, only to find Troy with her. She smiled at them, knowing her son was giving her truly what she needed.


	3. Bringing It Back

Chapter 3: Bringing It Back

The next day, Troy's internal alarm clock woke him up perfectly at 5:30 for school. He slid his arm from around Sharpay and put his pillow beside her. He put his clothes on and got ready. When he was putting his shoes on he heard a knock on his door. Sharpay was standing in his doorway wearing a green polo shirt, jeans, her pink sneakers, her hair in a pony tail with a ribbon. "Come on, we're going to be late." She said. "No, I'm going to be late." Troy corrected her, trying not to stare at her, even though, it tested him. "What?" Sharpay said. "You can't go to school, my mom said you weren't going today, you aren't ready, and there's no way you can say that you got that dancing." He said, gesturing to her cut, "And, how are you going to explain where Ryan is, and when Darbus calls your house and your dad answers the phone, and tells them he skipped town, and that you lied! What are you going to do then!" Troy snapped. Sharpay dropped her pink messenger bag in the floor of Troy's room and ran into the guest room. "Crap!" Troy said, before running after her. "Sharpay." Troy said near the doorway, "I am really sorry, I didn't mean to sound snappish." "No, you're not! No one's ever sorry! Don't you see, Sorry is an excuse to get out of some kind of trouble! It means nothing, Troy, nothing." She said, plopping down on the bed. "Yes it is! Someone can truly mean in!" he said, wrapping his arm back around her. She jerked from his arms and got up. "Let's go." She said, forcefully. Like clockwork, Troy's mother came down the hallway, "Where are you going, Sharpay?" "To school, with Troy." She smiled. "No, you need to stay here, you're not emotionally or physically ready to go back." Mrs. Bolton said. "But…" Sharpay said. "No, Sharpay, seriously, you need to stay here." Troy said. Sharpay looked Troy in the eyes. She could tell he wasn't lying. "Okay, fine." She said, taking off her sneakers and getting back up on the bed. "See yah, Sharpay." Troy said. "Bye Troy." Sharpay sighed. "Do you want me to bring you your assignments?" Troy asked. "Whatever." Sharpay replied as Troy walked out of the house. Later that day, as Troy came back home, he went up to the guest room to find Sharpay where he left her. "Hey." Sharpay said. "Hey, my mom told me you could go to school tomorrow." Troy said, sitting his bookbag on the bed. "Cool." Sharpay said, opening her vocabulary book and beginning her make up work, while talking to Troy. "So, are you still auditioning for the musical?" Troy asked. "What?" Sharpay said, looking taken aback by his statement, "I don't have a partner, what am I going to do audition _solo _for a _supporting _role." "Uh, no, what I was getting to is that you do have a partner." Troy said. Sharpay looked at him strangely, as she soon caught on to what he was saying. "Really." She replied "Yes, you'll see what I mean, come to the basement in fifteen minutes." Troy smiled. Sharpay knew just what she was getting into. It partially scared her, but she figured, it's what she needed.

Fifteen minutes later, she headed down stairs, to hear the beginning of a familiar song playing and to hear Troy start singing:

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (woah)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold _

Troy went over to the stairs and held out his hand. Sharpay looked apprehensive before she took his hand and walked to the center of the floor and began to sing with him.__

Watch time just fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
Baby it's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream 

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
I know the feeling's real I won't let it  
stop, no

CHORUS  
don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me   
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (oh ya)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on a clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (oh no)   
Baby just keep on moovin' groovin'

As time just fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
Babe it's just you and me   
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up   
I know the feeling's real, I won't let it  
stop, no

CHORUS   
don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
Will you dance, dance with me   
Podemos bailar eternamente 

Sharpay was in her own world now, hew own world that consisted of just herself and Troy. It seemed as if her fears, sadness, and misery had been wiped away with Troy's single touch. She continued the freestyle samba dance as the music played, and Troy looked into her eyes.__

Dance with me   
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If for only one night

CHORUS  
don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

At the end of the dance, both were out of breath. Sharpay sat down on the fouton and looked over at Troy. "What do you think?" Troy asked. "That was actually, quite impressing." Sharpay smirked, playfully, "But why did you do this?" "Because, I know where your heart lies, even at this bad time, you want to be on that stage." He said. "No, I don't, I'm not meant for that." Sharpay said, seriously. "Yes, Sharpay, yes, you are, no matter what your dad says, you are, you might not have noticed, but the way you got into the song and dance, even though we were making it up as we go along, that proves you are meant to do theatre." He said. "I don't know, Troy." She said. "Well, would this help you change your mind." Troy said as he pulled out a black dress bag from behind a bookshelf and unzipped it, revealing her famous blue samba dress. Sharpay clasped both hands to her mouth in shock. "Where did you get that!" she said, in disbelief. "I stole your key to your house when I went to school this morning, did a quick drive by to see if you know who was there, and he wasn't, so I unlocked the door ran in, grabbed it, and went out." He smiled, handing her back her pink polka dotted key. Sharpay's jaw nearly hit the ground, "You're insane." "Maybe, but I was trying to help." He returned her smile, "So…" "Sure Troy, since you're begging me." She grinned, getting up and hugging him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Thanks Troy, for everything." They broke the hug to only be dragged back together, as their lips nearly touched, they were broken apart by the sound of a crash, and Sharpay clutching Troy's arm in fear. "Stay down here, don't get off the fouton." He warned as he began up the stairs. She ran up to his side and grabbed his hand, "Troy, no, if that's my dad, I can't let you, I just can't." "Fouton, now, I'm not joking." He said. Sharpay nodded and sat back down, clutching her knees, and burying her head in her knees. "She'll be okay." Troy thought, at least, he hoped. He walked upstairs, unknowing of what he would see. He turned the corner only to see Chad attempting to pick up pieces of a broken vase, that obviously, he broke with his basketball. Troy bit his lip to refrain from yelling. He exhaled and said, "Chad, what are you doing?" "I came by to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with me, Taylor, Kelsi, and Zeke." He replied. "No, I'm kind of…" he got cut off by the faint sound of Sharpay storming up the stairs one by one, muttering his name. "Here goes the neighborhood." Troy grumbled, as soon as Sharpay came barreling through the basement door. "Troy!" she exclaimed. "What's she doing here." "What's he doing here!" Chad and Sharpay said in unison. "This is totally not what it looks like." Troy said. "Yeah, man, whatever, I'm going, somewhere, I don't know where, but eventually I'll find it," he said, heading out the door, "See, I'm already gone." "That was well, uh, odd." Sharpay said, raising one eyebrow at Chad, who was pulling out of the Bolton's driveway in his SUV. "I'd say." Troy said. "So, why don't we work on our 'act'" Sharpay said as they headed back downstairs to work on their routine again.


	4. I Need You

Chapter 4: I Need You

Later that night, Sharpay took a shower and got ready for bed. She towel dried her hair, like normal and peeked in Troy's room. Troy was already asleep in his bed. She walked over and pulled the covers back over him and pushed his hair out of his eyes and whispered, "'Night Troy." He half smiled in his sleep as she walked away and into the guest room. Hours later, Sharpay was being tormented by a dream she felt as if she couldn't get out of. She was being chased by her father down a long hallway with loads of doors, and as she couldn't get any of them open she ran until her father nearly caught up with her. She tossed and turned a called Troy's name into the darkness. Troy woke up, hearing his name and paused. "Troy!" he heard it again. "Sharpay." He said. He quickly went into the guest room. "Sharpay, it's okay, I'm here, wake up." He said, giving her a slight shove. She woke up with a gasp and glanced up at Troy, trying to catch her breath, as she began to cry and threw her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. "My dad….he…I.." she said. "Don't worry, it was just a dream," he said, stroking her hair, and jostling his brain for something to say. "You're going to be fine, I'm here." He said. Sharpay looked up at him and nodded. Troy wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked down at her, "Don't worry about your dad, look, we have auditions in the morning, try to think about," he paused, finally finding the perfect thing to say, "how we are going to rock as the leads in Grease." Sharpay smiled, but then got a highly inquisitive look on her face, which Troy knew what was about to come out of her mouth. "What about Gabriella?" she chocked. "Um, we kind of, well, broke up, around two weeks ago." He replied. "I'm sorry, Troy." She said. "It's fine, now go back to sleep, and remember the audition." He said. "No, Troy," she said, grabbing his wrist, "Don't leave, I need you, I can't be in here by myself." She said, nearly in tears. Troy saw the real hurt in her eyes, and sat back down in the bed. "Thanks Troy." Sharpay yawned, before falling asleep. "No problem." Troy said, pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. The next day, Troy woke up to the sound of thudding across the floor. "What on earth." He said, scratching the back of his head in confusion, and noticing Sharpay wasn't where she used to be. He got up and found Sharpay rooting through her stuff, and tossing shoes down into the floor. "What are you doing?" he yawned. "I can't find my silver ballroom shoes." Sharpay said. Troy bent down and started gathering the pairs on the floor and handed them back to Sharpay. "Why do you need those?" he said, cluelessly. "Because they are my _audition shoes."_ She said. "Whatever." Troy said, "I'm going to…" He got cut off by Sharpay exclaiming, "I found them!" and clapping her hands happily. "Great, I'm going to get ready for school." Troy said, giving her a strange look as he went in his room , "Girls." He muttered. Later that morning, Sharpay and Troy went into homeroom. People of course were asking where Ryan was at, and Sharpay simply stated, "He's sick, with mono, he'll be back eventually." Troy raised an eyebrow that Sharpay even knew the effects of mono. He got out a piece of scrap paper and scribbled down.

_Nice disease. A long one too. You were prepared._

_Troy_

He balled up the note and hurled it at her head. She turned around and lowered her eyes as she picked it up and opened it.

She got out her pink, rhinestone covered pen and wrote in pink ink-

_I read about it while I was doing my health assignment yesterday, I figured it was a nice excuse._

_-Sharpay_

She was about to ball it back up when she remembered something.

_P.S. Don't **ever **throw a piece of paper at my head **again.**_

Then, she threw it back at him.

Later during free period, Sharpay led Troy to the dressing rooms. "I take it you still have the key to, yours." She said, pointing to the door labeled: TROY BOLTON

"Uh…" he said, checking the front pocket, "Yes." He pulled out a gold key.

"Good, I'll be out in five or ten minutes, and Jason has my phone." Sharpay said. Troy nodded and then said, "Why does Jason need your phone?" "Because it has a built in mp3 player and he can play the song through it." Sharpay said as she went into the dressing room. Five minutes later, Troy and Sharpay were in their wings ready to go. As Ms. Darbus addressed them, Jason hit the play button, and Sharpay and Troy walked to center stage.

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (woah)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold _

__

Watch time just fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
Baby it's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
I know the feeling's real I won't let it  
stop, no 

CHORUS  
don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world   
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente   
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (oh ya)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on a clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (oh no)  
Baby just keep on moovin' groovin' 

As time just fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
Babe it's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
I know the feeling's real, I won't let it   
stop, no

CHORUS  
don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente 

__

Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If for only one night

CHORUS  
don't be afraid, take my hand   
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango   
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

At the end, Troy had Sharpay in a dip. "Don't drop me." She muttered, trying to keep smiling and looking as if she didn't say anything. "Excellent, Bravo, Brava!" Ms. Darbus said. When they were done, the curtains closed and Sharpay ran to Troy. "That was awesome!" she said, "You are actually like, 50 times better than Ryan, I mean, seriously." Troy smiled, "Thanks, you were awesome too, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't know how to speak that Spanish part." "Podemos Bailar Eternamente." Sharpay grinned as she went into her dressing room. She couldn't believe she was saying this, but Sharpay has found herself falling in love…..with Troy Bolton.


	5. The Call

Chapter 5: The Call

As Troy and Sharpay neared the Bolton house after school, still talking about the audition, and singing along to the Grease CD, they heard the faint sound of "A Public Affair" in the background. "Oh my god." Sharpay gasped. She showed the caller ID of her Sidekick to Troy. It read: RYAN. She flipped it open and said, "Hey." Ryan smiled, "Thank God you answered, Shar, we're in L.A., in the middle of the city, we've rented out an apartment for right now and mom is doing fine, so don't worry." "Good, I'm staying with Troy, and…" she was cut off, "Troy, as in, Troy Bolton." Ryan said. "Yes, we auditioned for the musical today, we got Jason to tape it, so I'll get him to send it to Troy, and I'll email it to your phone." Sharpay said. "Oh, you did." Ryan said. "Ry, I didn't mean to hurt you, if it did, but Troy said…" "It's fine, have fun in the musical, I'm sure you got callback and you'll do great." A tear slid down Sharpay's cheek. "What's wrong?" Troy asked. She chocked back her tears as she listened to the rest of Ryan's lecture and hung up the phone. "What happened." Troy asked. "He got all pissed off because I auditioned for a musical in a rough time." Sharpay said. "He said that living my life from the outside looking in was all that mattered for me and family didn't matter at all." "Sorry." Was the only thing Troy could come up with. "It's fine, it's just the call I had been waiting for, for the last week, and now, Ryan ruined it." She said. "He'll call back, if he is concerned, he'll call back, that's just the way Ryan is." Troy said. Sharpay shook her head in agreement as they got out of the car and walked into the house to find the Bolton's sitting with a police officer. Sharpay gave Troy a worried look. Troy leaned down and whispered, "That Officer is Zeke's dad." "Why is Zeke's dad here?" Troy asked. "I need to talk to Miss Evans concerning her father." Officer Baylor replied. "Okay." Sharpay said, sitting her dress bag and bookbag down and going into Mrs. Bolton's study. "Miss Evans, your father, Matthew Evans has been reported to the Albuquerque Police by Mr. Jason Cross." He said. "Wait, Jason Cross, how did he know?" Sharpay said. "He said that when he was trying to find a sound file on your phone/mp3 player for your audition, he came across one in his searches, that was threatening, and left by your father, he then went to the office and asked for your dad's name, Principal Matsui gave it to him, and he reported it." The police officer said, "Can I see your phone?" Sharpay shook her head as she went into the hall and got her phone out of her bag. "Well…" Troy said. "Don't ask, at least, not yet." Sharpay said. She returned, and handed Mr. Baylor the phone and showed him how to work the sound section. "So these are all the sound files you have on here, mp3 songs, voice recordings, ringtones, and more importantly, messages." "Yes Sir." Sharpay replied. He finally found the one that Sharpay was sure Jason heard, since it was near "Dance With Me". Sharpay cringed on every word. Officer Baylor gave her phone back and said, "I'm so sorry, do you happen to know where he is?" "No," Sharpay said, "He's been going back and forth between my house and his brother's for almost a week, my mom and brother skipped town and went to L.A. to protect my mom." "Smart decision." Officer said, "That's all I'll need, well, except do you mind if we put him on the most wanted list." "Can you hold on, before I answer that." Sharpay said. She went into the hall and got Troy and brought him into the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. "What should I do?" she asked, "If I put him on the list, Troy, he'll possibly make my life a living Hades, and if I don't, my troubles will never end." "Sharpay, think about your mom, and your brother, he needs to be taken to jail. It's the only way to fix what's already happened." Troy replied. "I guess." Sharpay said as the exited the bathroom. She went back in the study. "Well?" Officer Baylor said. "Do it." Sharpay said, "It's for the best of the rest of my family." After officer Baylor left, Troy called Jason. "Jay, when did you report Sharpay's dad?" Troy asked as he put him on speaker phone. "This morning, just after auditions, even if she is the ice queen, she doesn't deserve that." Jason said. "Thanks Jason," Sharpay said into the phone, "I couldn't find it in myself to do it, but I'm glad you did." Jason bit his lip, "Your welcome." He said, taken aback by Sharpay's presence on the other end of the phone as he hung up with Troy. Just then, the phone rang again. Troy answered it on speaker. "Hello." Troy said. "Hey Troy, It's Gabriella, I just heard from Kelsi, who heard from Jason, about Sharpay, is she okay?" Troy paused and glanced at Sharpay, who looked partially annoyed and partially scared, that her story had leaked so soon. "Uh, she's fine, but it's best that you try not to spread it around, Zeke is going to know soon enough as it is, because his dad is taking care of the case." "Okay Troy, bye." Gabriella said. Troy hung up the phone and looked at Sharpay. "I will not answer that thing again unless my life depends on it." Sharpay smiled at Troy. "I'm glad you're okay." Troy said. "I'm not, It feels like the world is playing out in front of me, and I'm in the audience, stuck, watching." Sharpay said. "You'll be fine." Troy said. Later that night, Troy and Sharpay were sitting in his room watching a movie when they heard the sound of tires screeching against the pavement and a sound of metal crushing. "What was that?" Sharpay said. "I have no clue." Troy said, "I honestly think this is no false alarm, stay here." "No!" Sharpay said. "Do it." Troy said, "I'll be back." Sharpay clutched his pillow to her chest and shut her eyes. "This can't be happening." Sharpay thought. Meanwhile, Troy went to the top of the stairs and looked down. A red truck had crashed into the basketball goal, turning it over and crushing the headlights. A dirty blonde headed man stepped out, swaggering to the front porch.


	6. No False Alarm

Chapter 6: No False Alarm

Troy took a deep breath, unknowing of what was going to happen. He headed back to his room. "Sharpay, your dad is here, stay here, I'll be back." He said, going back out the door, then he turned around and ran back to her and took her in his arms and kissed her. Sharpay's world was going to heck in a handbasket around her, but she wasn't even in that world, she was back in the one where it's only her and Troy. Suddenly, a loud crash of glass shattering and a boom of something hitting the ground broke Troy from Sharpay. "Troy!" Sharpay said, grabbing on to his arm. "Don't worry, I'll be back, you get your phone and call the police, my mom, and my dad, my mom is at work and my dad is coaching a JV game at the middle school, I'll go take care of your dad." He said, before leaving her again. She quickly obeyed him, calling all three people, and then calling someone else, Ryan. Meanwhile, downstairs Troy noticed what caused the crash. Matthew Evans had broken down the door, and in the process, broke the glass in the door. Troy stepped over the broken glass and came face to face with Matthew. "Who are you!" Matthew hissed. "Troy Bolton." He said. "Where's Sharpay!" Evans said. "Not here." Troy said. "I know she's here, that's her bookbag." He said pointing to Sharpay's pink monogrammed bag in the floor. "Crap." Troy thought. Matthew picked Troy up by the collar of his shirt and looked him straight in the eye, "You either tell me where Sharpay and Ryan both are or I'll kill you." "Never." Troy said, unabashed. Matthew slung Troy into a glass case causing the right door to shatter, leaving cuts on his face and arms and knocking him out. "TROY!" Sharpay screamed. "Sharpay!" Matthew hissed, "What are you doing down here, you know better." He said in a mock paternal voice. "I do know better I know better than to be near you, now get away from Troy!" she hissed. "Oh, this your _boyfriend, _well, that's different." He said taking out a hand knife from his pocket. "NO!" Sharpay cried, clinging to Troy. "You can't! No!" "Move!" Matthew hissed. Suddenly, a roar of sirens came down the street. "What the…Who called the police!" Matthew said. "I did, daddy." Sharpay mocked. "Why you little…!" "Matthew Evans, you are under arrest for child abuse and breaking a restraining order." Officer Baylor said. "I'm what! I was just trying to!" "Just trying to what, Matt." Jack Bolton said, stepping in his living room, "Just trying to make your daughter suffer even more." As they handcuffed Mr. Evans, Troy woke up. "Troy!" Sharpay said. "What happened?" he groaned. "Everything's going to be okay, Troy, my dad got arrested, he's serving 10 years or more, I'm going to be okay." She said. "That's great." Troy said, "It's the start of something new." "It feels so right to be here with you." Sharpay smiled. She then leaned in and kissed him. When they broke apart, the officer told her about what was going to happen with her dad gone, well, at least when Ryan and her mom came back. The whole time, Troy was laying on the couch beside where she was kneeled, holding her hand for dear life and whispering everything's going to be alright. This was definatley the start of something new.


	7. Epilouge

Chapter 7: Epilogue

Matthew Evans served 10 years in prison and then moved to Texas to go to a mental institution.

Ryan Evans went to Juliard and majored in Music Production and became a music producer in L.A, after he married Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella Montez is a Pediatrician in L.A. and is married to Ryan Evans.

Jason Cross was moved by Sharpay's story and became a social service worker, and married Hannah Fitzgerald, who is a year his junior.

Chad Danforth married Taylor McKessie and is still living in New Mexico.

As for Troy and Sharpay Bolton, they both starred in Grease their senior year, and now live in L.A., close to Ryan and Gabriella Evans and Sharpay is an actress that has started a foundation for Household Abuse called the Evans Foundation and often does public service announcements. Troy is working along side Ryan at their new found record company Evanston records (The Name was Ryan's idea, it's a combination of the names Evans and Bolton) Sharpay has not seen her dad for nearly five years, and counting. Ryan has visited him only once, and swears he'll never go back. Sharpay and Troy have been married for 2 years.


End file.
